Remember Me Please
by TheLabyrith
Summary: I honestly don't know what to summarize yet since I just started this story. So yeah.. y'all just have to read. (BubbLine. AU. Other pairings snippets.) Rating might change sooner or later.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So I finally decided to publish this story, this was the reason for my uncoordinated, unfocused and unsatisfying performance in the academe... Goodness! I just really need to get this fic out of my system! Lazy ol' me, that's why my work piled up. Sorry for the wait (you know.. if you waited)..

* * *

**Prologue I: At Five and Six**

"I don't see why I have to be in here, daddy." A five-year old girl dressed in bright pink fluffy skirt and a white top pouted at his father, crossing her arms and stomping her feet in annoyance. Her father, Greg, grinned at the rare childish feats of his precious child.

"Come on now, Bubblegum.. Theme parks are fun." He said, calling the child by her adorable nickname, courtesy of her fondness of well, bubblegum, thus the name. The said child continued to pout but was carried by her father inside, he said he knew the park's owner so they must go in his office. The place was so crowded they have to squeeze in just to get through, and it's so bright Bubblegum had to bury her face in his father's shoulders. _This place is too loud._ She thought to herself.

"Here we are." Greg put his daughter down and knock at the wooden back doors of a big room. Bubblegum noticed that the said room have a front sign that read: Magical Shack, painted in neon green colors and a weird man-goose drawing beside it. The door creaked open revealing a man in a blue and white suit with a french cap on, covering his entire head. Bubblegum titled her head and peaked inside the store tentatively, oh the child's ever curious nature in action. She checked every weird things inside; from the glowing ball to what she assumed as a box side poking out of it's covers. _That must be a really big box. _She was awed.

"Hello Chase Gordon." Greg said with a big smile, addressing the other by his first name, which is a mouthful if you asked him.

"Come on, highness." the man teased his old friend by his college alias, he even did a fake bow for effect. "Just call me CG." He shake the other's hand and he looked at the small girl who is checking his store very closely.

"Alright. CG, She's my daughter. Bubblegum."

"Hey princess." The man kneeled to her eye level and smiled at her, Bubblegum looked back at the man's coal black eyes with a smile.

"Hello, sir." She greeted back and pointed inside the room, she breathe in. "What are those things? Do you really sell magic? Is magic true? Where does it come from? Can I see it? Will you let me? " came the relentless inquiries of the girl, she took a deep, needed breath after. Both men laughed at her and CG, as her father called him, motioned them to come inside.

"What is that box over there Mister?" she asked as she sat down a small chair beside her father, CG looked at the direction which she pointed and smiled at her.

"You have a very keen observation, Bubblegum. It's a wishing box." He stated while smiling.

"Wishing box?" she asked. "How does it work?" the man just chuckle and look at her father

"She's a very smart kid, Greg." He grinned. "And adorable as well."

"Yes she is." Her father stare at her lovingly. "And maybe a little too much for her age." He continued. "She wants me to read her seventh grade biology books every night before going to sleep." He said with a chuckle.

"A bright child." The other complimented which made the child smile. But as the time pass the girl got bored and so she decided to barrow the box she pointed out and CG gave her a distracted nod before continuing to animatedly chat with her father. She struggled but managed to pull the surprisingly heavy box outside the room. It was at least half feet taller that her and she had to jump to just to get in. She stumbled to find her balance and fell inside the box, it was, again, surprisingly well cushioned.

"Why is a box so full of pillows?" she asked to no one in particular and smelled a weird scent in the cushion, the delightful combination of spring and strawberries filling her nostrills. "Why does it smell like this?"

"We sit in there." No one in particular answered... _Wait what?_ She looked up and saw the night sky, so she piled up the pillows to peak above the box and saw a raven haired girl, about her age (give or take a year), staring at her with a mischievous yet innocent grin plastered on her face, she was wearing a red and black jumper with a white tee inside and she lifted a silver pouch in Bubblegum's face. "Hi!"

"Hello!" she grinned back. "What's that?"

"It's magic dust!" the girl replied energetically. "It grants wishes. The funny man in a blue suit said so." She beamed and climbed inside the box, uninvited, but Bonnibel allowed it, they sat side by side and they looked at each other. Well, one thing's for sure, the box is not big enough to lie down but they can still move while sitting, she watched as the girl opened up the small bag slowly in her lap.

"Can you smell that?" she asked, keeping her gaze at the intriguing bag. The inside of it was full of golden colored particles. _Glitters, _she recognized. Bubblegum took a pinch and sniffed it, she sneezed and made a face afterwards. She glared at the laughing girl in front of her.

"Smell what?" She pursed her lips, and sniffed the air. "I can't smell anything, pinky." She grinned the nickname she gave, observing the other's pink choice of clothing.

"I smell strawberries.." she took a whiff of the air near her new friend. "And grass and trees." She looked at the other girl and smiled.

"Oh.." her raven haired friend looked away from her and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry.. It's me. I like to roll in the grass, it's a bad, bad habit."

"You?" they girl nodded, Bubblegum grinned and hugged the girl. "Don't worry, you smell nice!" she beamed. The other girl smiled and softly sniffed her friend as well.

"You smell nice too." She giggled. "We smell nice!"

"Yes we do!" the let go of each other, Bonnibel caught a glimpse of her eyes under the dim light peaking in the box. It's color is not even, the other one is green while the other.. is.. weird. It's a color close to red, she supposed. "Hey why are your eyes weird?" she asked bluntly, as expected from a five year old curious mind.

"I have something.. but I can't pronounce it." She gave Bubblegum a loopsided smile, people call it a smirk sometimes, and inched closer to her. "and I am..." she paused and move even closer to the pink clad girl. "... a vampire! Raaaahhhh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Bubblegum squealed and shut her eyes, slapping her the soft pillow. She giggled and caught the cushion.

"I'm joking, you're a scaredy cat!" she teased. "Why are you all pink?"

"I like pink." She answered, giving an adorable glare at the other girl. Marceline grinned.

"Okay." she giggled. "I'll call you pinky, it's cute!" smirking triumphantly at her.

"I'll call you, berry!" she retorted. "cause you smell like it!" she stuck her tongue out and burst out laughing.. the raven-haired joined her laughter afterwards.

* * *

"You're not from here?" Bubblegum asked and frowned at her companion.

"I'm not, we live far away.." she stretched her arms wide above her head. "We just went here for summer." she said, with a sad tone. "I'm from that place with a criss-cross flag and a queen." She nodded to her, thinking of another question she thought she forgot to ask. She resigned, not being able to remember the question.

"Then why don't you have that weird voice tone." She ask again, staring at the other girl.

"Like this? 'Hey you, would you like some tea?'" she said with a familiar English accent which made Bubblegum giggle and nod. "I can speak like you too. I'm in your place." She grinned.

"Bubblegum?" her father called from inside, she looked at her friend and frowned again.

"Daddy is looking for me." She said warily.

"Are you going to leave now?" Marceline asked, the other girl nodded slowly, she kept quiet.

"I wish we were neighbors so we can play often." Bubblegum muttered, she saw the sadness in her friend's eyes and remember the man's words; _this grants your wish.. But you need to find someone with the same wish as you for it to come true_. She grabbed the pouch and pulled the girl in a sitting position. "What are we doing?" Bubblegum asked quizically.

"We will wish." She grinned, Bonnie's eyes brightened and she returned it with a big smile. "But we need to have the same wish." She said, furrowing her brows at the small pouch of "magic dust".

"I know what wish it could be." Bubblegum said, smiling from ear to ear. "I wish to meet you again."

"Me too!" Marceline exclaimed and clapped her hands. "Okay." She poured half of the magic dust in her hand and half in Bonnie's hand, she closed her eyes, and so did Bonnibel.

"We wish.." they sprinkle the dust above them and smiled, keeping their eyes closed. **"That we can be together in the future."** They said in unison and openned their eyes, grinning at each other. They can't quite figure it out but they enjoyed each other's company, like they have known each other for a long time now, even though they only met two hours ago. But that's a child's thing right? It is for them.

"There you are." CG piped in. "Come now. Your parents are waiting for you." He lifted the small, giggling girls out the box and lead them to their parents.

"Bye pinky!" Marceline called when she was in her mother's car.

"Bye berry!" Bonnibel called back and waved at her new bestfriend, she excitedly hop inside her father's car, unable to deny that theme parks are indeed fun, with _berry_ of course.

"Whose your friend, sweetie?" her father asked, smiling down his gleaming daughter.

"She's berry." She grinned and chew on some bubblegum again. Her father smiled.

"Hm, berry? Is that her name?"

"Uh.. No?" Bubblegum frowned, realizing her supposed to be question which she forgot. "I.. don't know her name."

"Well.." her father chuckled. "It's alright, you'll see each other again." Bubblegum's face light up and she can't help but grin at her father.

"Yes! We will be together again." She said, determination shining in her eyes. Her father grinned, noticing the redness of her daughter's cheeks, he shrugged it off as he turned to the driver's seat and started their drive home.

Chase watched the exchange of goodbyes shared by the kids and stare admiringly at the unrefutable (and unexplainable) spark in between them. He had found them moments ago but he chose to let the girls to finish their wish first before interrupting. He looked at the box and grinned.

"_Oh you silly, silly box,_

_You're so sly, sly as a fox._

_Now you bring those children together,_

_Really box? Can't you wait any longer?" _

Rhymes.. It's an old habit of his, he just like to play with words. CG sighed and look up. It's a clear night and lots of stars are out, he gaze down the black box which is illuminated by the moonlight with much resemblance to a spotlight. He lifted the box inside and keep it as it is, and he will make sure no one else uses it, even just a slightest touch. Because he got this feeling that today is just a start of something. Something he can't quite understand... yet..

* * *

End Note: the first chapters are the worst.. hehe :P bear with me.


	2. Taken

**A/N: **Did I take too long to update? I didn't right? (Please say yes...)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Taken**

_They were on their way home from her mother's appointment to the park's owner, she grinned remembering her new found friend, ironic because she didn't even bother to ask her name. She gaze through the heavily tinted door, everything seems to pass like a blur of gray under the stable moonlight. They are driving fast... very fast. She noticed, then her mother grasp her hand with her unusually clammy one._

_ "Marceline?" her voice was suddenly shaky, very odd since her mother is always full of confidence and charm. She looked back at her and smiled._

_ "Yes mommy?" the child innocently asked. Her bright eyes staring into her soul, she gulped and held Marceline's hand tighter. The car's speed accelerated, alarming the child. "Mommy why are we so fast?" she asked, tears threatening to come out. _

_"Remember I love you sweetheart." Her mother answered, she squeezed her hand and kissed it. She then focused in manuevering the car pass the others, Marceline nodded and looked back at the road. _

_"I love you too, Mommy." She said, her mother smiled at her then a blinding beam of light hit them, she saw her mother pulled the car to the left abruptly and it skidded unceremoniously, her mother wrap her arms around her as she squeezed her eyes shut. Then she heard a deafening crash then silence. An equally deafening silence before she hear distant sirens and frantic noises around the car. Her mother's hold losen her arms falling limp beside the broken windshield, she lifted her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy and stare at her. Her forehead was bleeding and she has bruises all over her.. _

_"Mommy?" she croaked and lightly pat her mother's bloody cheeks, she was greeted by a dreadful stillness, Marceline tear up, unable to understand why her mother is not moving. Her eyes dropped slowly as if all her energy were being drained from her._

_"Mommy.. wake up" she called over and over again. She looked around but no one seemed to hear her._

_"Mommy!"_

* * *

"-line! ... Marceline!" came a frantic voice.

The raven haired girl shot up from bed, beads of sweat rolling down her face as her heart raced inside her chest. _A nightmare? _She looked around, only to be met by an agitated look from her girlfriend. She wiped her wet eyes and forced a reassuring smile which Kendra didn't buy.

"Another nightmare, hon?" Kendra said, cupping Marceline's face and rubbing her cheeks. Her cerulean eyes boring into her being, searching for something she might hide, her jet-black hair falling from her shoulders. A true example of beauty and kindness. Kendra has always been there for her. Ever since her mother passed away she promised to always be on her side since her father is far too busy to be there for her, Kendra kept her promise and more.. She love Marceline, it's more than the raven-haired could ask for. And now, Marceline was determined to melt the frown that was formed on her lips. She leaned forward, kissing her as a reassurance.

"Yes. But it's okay now.. You're here." She said, smiling toothily at her. Kendra smiled back. She yelp loudly as Marceline pulled her down so she was lying on top of her, face burried in the crook of Marceline's neck. "Let's... sleep." She said lowly, snaking her arms around the girl's waist. Kendra huffed.

"Mawrshilwine.. lwet meh go!" came her muffled voice. Marceline chuckled as she loosen her hold, she lifted her face off Marceline's neck and glared at her. The raven-haired is in play mode again, staring back at her with a loopsided smile. "What was that for?" she spit.

"I know you liked that, don't deny it babe." She said confidently, maintaining her smirk. Kendra sighed and nodded slowly, she heard Marceline's laugh again, covering herself with a blanket and turned around, lying face down on the bed.

"Okay, I liked it." She stood up. "Now.. get up from your bed!"

"But it's just the second day of summer break. Let's sleep." She moped, facing her girlfriend. "Please?" she begged. On other times she might just sigh and give into Marceline's request, especially if she pull off those bright, rounded, and somewhat awfully cute eyes whenever she wants something. But now isn't just the time for that. Kendra closed her eyes and breathe in.

"No." she said firmly, ignoring Marceline's childish pout. Then she remembers, Kendra eyed her girlfriend and grinned. She bent down. "Besides..." she whispered dangerously low, she could've sworn that made Marceline let out a purr. She mentally made a backflip, she knows she'll win this round. She ran a hand through the raven locks and whispered. "You'll be late for your flight."

Marceline's eyes went wide then she dash straight to the bathroom to wash up, Kendra's laugh behind her. She looked around the room while Marceline showered. "Red and black?" she snickered, then shook her head. "Oh typical Marceline.." she chuckled to herself, inspecting every inch of her girlffriend's bedroom, simple things that delighted her..

"Hey." Marceline breathed to her ears as she hugged her from behind.

"Marceline!" she squeaked. "You scared me!" she said as she made a face, turning around to face her.

"What are you smiling at?" Marceline continued, raising the hem of her thin cotton shirt up suggestively. "Something interesting?" she said, raising it a bit higher, Kendra sighed at this.

"Marceline.. what are you doing?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm wet." Marceline said casually that made the other flush scarlet.

"Y-your what?" Kendra stuttered.

"Wet." She said while smirking. "So I must continue to dry myself with a towel." She lingered on the word towel, Kendra was genuinely confused until the raven-haired laughed heartily while putting her button-up shirt. She crossed her arms but was smiling as well. That is until she started to watch Marceline prepare her luggage. Kendra sat down on her bed, her smile wavering.

"What's wrong, Kendra?" Marceline asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing.." she dismissed, but Marceline insisted on telling her. "Well, you're going back to USA again.. And I'm scared." She confessed.

"Scared of?" Marceline asked gently.

"Losing you." Kendra blushed, her gaze was directed to the floor instead of Marceline's face. She lifted Kendra's chin up, green and brown orbs gazing intently in her blue ones. She gulped, Marceline looked even more beautiful when she didn't have her green contact lense on, just her natural irises. She has heterochromia, and it suits her well.

"Loosing me?" Marceline repeated, clearly confused by the sudden sadness of her voice. "Why would you loose me?"

"I don't know.. I got this.. this ... feeling that I will." She bit her lip to stop her eyes from watering. "Maybe we should just stay here.. In London." She spluttered, her voice was shaking. She felt ridiculous for even thinking of such things, but it just bug her at times.. like what's happening now. Marceline sighed.

"You will not lose me babe.. Not today.. not ever." Marceline said softly, smiling at her as she caressed her face. "I'm just going there to arrange my transferring requirements. Yours are done already so we can't back down now. I promise I'll be back." She rose from her position to place contact lense on. Marceline doesn't show the natural color of her eyes because it draws too much attention, she doesn't like that even the slightest bit. She blinked then faced the girl behind her.

"After two weeks?" Kendra grumbled. "I'll miss you." She stood up and walked near Marceline.

"And I'll miss you too Ms. Cheerleader." Marceline teased. "Besides, it's not like I'll meet someone and fall in love in two weeks, right?" she chuckled and brushed her hair.

_What did she just say?_ Kendra stare blankly at Marceline.. _M-meet someone else?_ Marceline noticed the silence behind her so she paused and face Kendra.

"Babe?" she said tentatively, the gril in question didn't move. "What's wrong? Your spacing out."

"Marceline.. What if you do?" she said just above whisper. Marceline's face was blank for a moment and then she furrowed her brows and sighed.

"You're being paranoid. It's a joke Kendy." She grinned.

"What? KENDY?" Kendra scoffed. "Why are you inclined in giving people nicknames?" Marceline smile at her and looked outside the window with a distant gaze, she looked intently at her and wondered what she had remembered.

"It's my thing babe." Marceline shrugged after a while. "I like calling things." Kendra looked at her dubiously, uncertainty coating her eyes. "Anyway.. I'll just be away for just two weeks, so don't miss me."

Kendra stood motionless and ventured on what Marceline was thinking of at that exact moment, _Does she knew someone else except her cousin in the states? Was that it? Is she.._ A hand on her wrist snapped her out of her musings. She blinked at Marceline.

"But... uh.. it's still two weeks without your annoying self, Ms. Vampire Queen." She managed to kid, pulling Marceline closer to her, their faces just inches apart.

"Mhm.." Marceline leaned a little bit more and Kendra closed her eyes, but nothing came. She opened them again, watching as Marceline grin wryly at her actions. "I'll be late for my flight! Come on!" she pulled her out of her house and went to the airport.

* * *

"Marceline?" Kendra called.

"Yeah?" She answered, pulling her luggage behind her.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"How can I do that? You're my savior, my bestfriend and girlfriend." Marceline stated as if it's an answer, but it's not for Kendra.

"You promise?" she insisted. Marceline stopped walking and hugged Kendra tightly, she pulled away and smiled.

"I pro─"

_'Calling passengers of Flight 9211, please board the cabin. Thank you.'_ The PA system's sound rung in Marceline's ears.

"Oh god I'm late! Bye Kendra! See you in two weeks! Love you." she gave a chaste kiss on her lips and dashed to the boarding line, she waved back at her girlfriend before entering the plane.

_ Okay, off to America. _She told herself. _I wonder where Pinky is now._

* * *

_She didn't finish her promise_.. Kendra look at the gigantic plane blankly. This will be the first time they part and she is not taking this lightly.. It's bad for her, so she calmed herself down by inhaling and exhaling deeply and repeatedly.

_It's fine Kendra, she'll be back again. Just keep yourself calm and trust Marceline. _She repeated this mantra over and over again as she watched Marceline's plane took off. _Just. Trust. Her._ She blinked at the plane that's getting smaller and smaller by the second until it disappeared from view. She sighed and fetched her phone, dialing a familiar number. It rang twice before someone picked it up, she sighed, one out of relief.

"Hello." She started in a firm voice. "Keep your eyes open and watch her.." she commanded the other line, one moment later she hung up her phone and stare at the bright blue sky above her.

_Just remember Marceline.._ She grinned to herself as she drove back to her house. _YOU ARE TAKEN._

* * *

End Note: Tell me what you guys think. Bye for now...


	3. Meet and Greet

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update.. I got caught up with my report. (Stupid course!) Don't mind me, I'm just whining.. it's all I can do.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet and Greet**

"Man, what's with the boiling temperature!" Marceline whined to herself after exiting the airport.

It's just the start of summer break and the temperature is still killing her though it's already 5 in the afternoon. She noticed that she's also far too overdressed for the climate in her red long-sleeved button up shirt and striped bonnet. (Why on earth would she wear such?) She huffed and started to pry the buttons of the shirt revealing her grey tank top underneath. She took the shirt of and chucked it in her backpack. "Much better." She wiped her sweat with the back of her hands and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Woah. Someone's hot." Came a masculine voice, she turned around and found her favorite cousin leaning on his car. He decided to moved to the US about five years ago at his father's request, he was the one who invited them to study here for their last year in high school. Just for fun's sake, so they agreed.

"Shut up Marshall." She glared at him through her tinted glasses, which she presumed has no effect since Marshall just chuckled and walked towards her, arms open for an embrace.. She made a face but accepted the welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to the land of the free Marcy!" he beamed, grinning toothily at her. "Enjoy your stay. Lemme get that." He said then her grabbed Marceline's luggage and place it in the trunk, she followed him inside his car and heaved a relieved sigh because of the cool air that now surround her.

"Since when are you a gentleman Marsh?" she teased.

"Uh.. since.. ever since?" Marshall said, strapping his seat belt on. Marceline looked at him, disbelief is written all over her face. "What?" Marshall asked, narrowing his grey eyes at her.

"Nothing." She smirked then shrugged. "Where to?" Marceline asked, removing her sunglasses and placing it on top of her head. "I reckon you'll take me to Silv, yes?" Marshall scoffed at her.

"Don't you want to eat first?" he questioned.

"Oh.. yeah. I am quite hungry." She touched her stomach, it grumbled in response.

"Alright. Then after that we'll go to him and maybe chill with my homies there."

"Oh Marshall. You really know me. Of course I would certainly love to meet your friends." She rolled her eyes and stare out the window.

"Yeah. They're nice." Marshall smiled and continued to drive.

"Yeah." She said curtly, annoyed that her cousin didn't note the sarcasm in her voice a while ago. "I'd gamble they are awfully wonderful." She said mockingly, throwing her cousin a flaccid glance.

"Would you drop your weird accent Marce. It's so... classy." He said the words very carefully, watching Marceline's reaction.

"What? I can't use my accent coz it's classy?" she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What's that suppose to mean?" She huffed.

"Woah.. chill out couz." Marshall raised his hands up in a surrendering manner. "I'm just saying you should drop twang.. My friends will go bananas if they hear you speak like that."

"And why is that my problem?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "It's not my fault they can't handle a things like my bloody accent." Marshall gave a side-way glance at her, begging her to give in.

"My friends are... weird." Marshall dismissed after a sigh. "So.. where do you want to eat?" he inquired, changing the topic. Marceline grinned widely and this time he knew just what it meant.

* * *

"Hey let's chill with mah peeps now." Marshall said when they have arrived in the Abadeer residence. Marshall drove here straight, catching her drift a while ago. It's a fairly old house but a well-kept one so it's always ready to live in.

"Yeah you do that.. I'll cook!" Marceline answered through the clanking of kitchenwares and pots. The raven haired boy shook his head while smiling, he knows that Marceline is in her element so he went to call his friends.

'Yo Marshall Lee!" came a voice from a noisy background.

"Hey guys! My cousin is in town!" he informed the other line. He was answered by an excited voice, coming from Finn, the youngest boy in the group.

'We'll go to your house Marsh!" Amber said instead of the overly excited boy. "Me, Finn, Jake, Lady, Elisse, Gumball and Bubblegum.'

"Alright. 'Kay." He said.

'Be there in a jiffy.' Now it's Jake's voice again, Marshall hung up and went back to the kitchen where the maids are gaping at his cousin.

"They'll be here in a minute." Marceline gave him a side-way glance as she continue to stir. "What's this?" he asked.

"A little something I call... Fried chicken and soup."

"A soup?" Marshall asked. "Of all the things you can cook, you chose to make a soup?"

"Yeah. It's easier to prepare, besides we'll leaave after right?" he nodded. "So I don't have to prepare that much." She shrugged then turned the stove off, she got a plate and ate the chicken fast. About a minute later, a yellow pick-up pulled over their garage. Marceline looked outside and furrowed her brows.

"How many friends have you invited?" she asked Marshall who was on his way to the door. He shrugged.

"Six.. I think." He openned the door, letting her friends enter the premises, they stood uneasily in front of a cross armed Marceline. Her green eyes stare at them like she's scrutinizing every detail of their appearance.

"Hello." A blonde boy wearing a white cap greeted. Marceline nodded to him. "I.. uh.. I'm Finn, this is my brother Jake." He pat his brother's shoulder, Jake looked back at Marceline and smiled.

"This is Lady." Jake intoduced the girl wearing a rainbow sleeveless top and yellow skirt. She bowed at Marceline, and smiled warmly. _Asians. _ Marceline thought. "She doesn't speak English but she can understand them." He added, the raven haired nod once. _Snob. _Jake commented in his head.

"I am Gregory Miller, Jr." said a strawberry blond boy, wearing a dark pink t-shirt and white pants. She mentally scoffed at the color but kept her face stoic. "That's Elisse." He pointed to a purple clad girl who's furiously typing on her phone. "This is Amber." She gaze to the auburn-haired's position, Amber stared back defiantly, Marceline gave her a nod as well. "It's nice to meet you." She gave him an acknowledgement by shoving her hands in her pockets and staring directly at him. Then someone cleared her throat, Marceline's eyes turned to its direction.

"I'm Bonnibel Miller." Said the girl in all pink clothes, smiling brightly at her. Marceline froze, the girl's smile seemed to be familiar. She shook her head and raised an eyebrow at her. The girl made a face as Marceline continue to stare at her very intently.

"Okay.." Marshall interrupted, noticing the uncomfortable silence that dawned his group of friends. "Guys. This is my cousin.."

"Marceline.." she said, looking at each and everyone in the room, they tense up and she raise her right hand, only to wave at them. "What's up?" She grinned at them, dropping her indifferent façade. She thought she had intimidated them quite enough. The group gaped at her as she erupt in laughter. They look so bewildered that if they were in a cartoon all of them will have these big question mark above their heads.

"Oh glob!" Elisse stare at her, looking from at her from head to toe. "I thought you're , like, going to stare at us for the whole day. Thank glob you talked." After that she went back to typing, or talking now rather. Marceline raised an eyebrow again.

"Y-yeah.." Finn said, breaking the tense air. "Hi Marceline."

"Yep. That's me." She turned to the kitchen, walking past the pink figure gazing at her, she smirked before disappering into sight. And that smirk made Bonnibel's world stop, a memory of the same loopsided yet innocent smile that an old friend gave her, gave a taunting feeling in her chest, she took a step back. Her mind flashed back to what happened a long time ago..

_** "I'll call you pinky, it's cute!" _

_ "I'll call you, berry. Cause you smell like it!" **_

'_She_.. gave the same smirk to me.' She thought, as she lift her shaking hands to her chest. _No.. she can't be._ _I s-saw it.. _she denied with a light shake of her head, her tears pushing their way out at the memory of that painful scenario that she had witnessed.

.

.

_I saw it.. _she closed her eyes._ Their car crashed into a tree._

* * *

End Note: "**" means flashback alright? Keep that in mind. :)


	4. Injury Panic

**A/N: **VACATION baby! I am done with the semester (free cheers, anyone?!) Who wants some frequent updates? (I know you do...) Anyway, here's the fourth chappy.. Enjoy _minna-san_. (I LOVE JAPANESE honorifics! anyone else?)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own adventure time.. I keep forgetting to remind y'all that. sarreehhhhh.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Injury Panic**

"Peebles. Are you alright?" Finn asked worriedly, noticing her sudden stiffness and unusual red-rimmed eyes. All of their friends turned their attention to her, she looked around the questioning stares.

"Bubblegum." Marshall said, holding her shoulders. He heaved a deep sigh. "Are you.. high or something?" he asked brazenly, genuine concern can be seen on his eyes. The group erupted in laughter, and Bubblegum snorted.

"Marshall really?" Jake said and continued to laugh afterwards. "'Are you high or something?' Man that's classic!" he guffawed.

"Hey I'm serious!" Marshall defended, pouting like a child. His eyes throwing an annoyed look towards Jake.

"Do you, like, really think Ms. Goody-two-shoes will even want to be high?" Elisse said matter-of-factly, giving Marshall a glance before returning her attention to her phone. "Oh my god Melissa, Marshall thinks Bubblegum is high! Can you, like, believe that?" she said, flailing her arms aroung her. They raven-haired boy sighed in defeat, _Elisse is such a big-mouth!_

"Typical Marsh. Typical." Amber commented, still amused by his ridiculous question.

"Yeah! Typical, right Amber?" Finn said looking at her expectantly, Amber shrugged and ignored his comment. The boy frowned and looked down. Gumball noticed this and pat his shoulder sympathetically. All the while, Bubblegum just stare at her friends still not finding comfort in their laughing fit. She sighed. _Why can't I forget that?_ She sat down the couch staring at the floor.

"Thanks Gumball." Finn sighed.

"It's alright. Hmm. Bubblegum, are you okay?" Gumball asked knowingly, she nodded slowly and he decided to give change the topic for her sake. "Hey Marshall!" he called.

"Yes Gummy?" he replied, grinning at the him.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Gummy!" he glared at Marshall.

"It's fun!" the raven-haired boy insisted.

"What would you feel if I call you Marshy?"

"Happy! Then we'll have our pet names." Marshall grinned at him and winked, the boy blushed and looked away.

"Just.. stop calling me Gummy." He grumbled. Marceline walked out the kitchen with a steaming bowl of red-colored soup in her hands, the group looked at her direction.

"Uh.. what'd I do?" she asked halfheartedly, sitting down the sofa near and shoving the spoon in her mouth one scoop after another, ignoring the group again. They find their places for themselves and continue to chat idly about anything possible. She looked at the pink figure beside her, feeling awkward.

"Want some?" she offered. Bonnibel shook her head and continue to frown at the floor. "Stop sulking." She said, feeling a bit off.

"What?" Bonnibel asked, staring at her. Bad decision, because as she was met by those green eyes, she was captured. Marceline's gaze pulled her in, like a deep ocean, and she can't swim back.. she was drowning.. She inhaled sharply, feeling that she was out of air. Another bad decision. A familiar fragrance filled her senses, a distinctively familiar scent of strawberries. She felt her eyes water, remembering the incident again. Marceline panicked, noting her teary eyes and the assumption that Bubblegum was offended by her comment.

"Oh god please don't cry!" she stood up abruptly. And it happened in slow motion, the force of her sudden action was sent to the soup, it tripped from her hands and fell right into her shirt, her chest area. And did someone mention the soup to be hot? Well, it is! "Hot! Hot! HOT!" she cursed loudly, loosing her borrowed accent and revealing her natural one. One of the house helpers dashed to the first aid cabinet to fetch a cold compress. Marshall froze and looked around his friends' reaction, they stopped doing everything else and gaped at Marceline. Bubblegum undeniably tensed and Gumball feared for the worst.

"That... accent.." Finn said, pointing accusingly at Marceline and looking at the pink haired boy. "She's using the you-know-what." he was looking carefully at Bubblegum's reaction, Marceline glared at him.

"Bubs!" Lady said as she made her way towards her best friend, she held her steadily. Bonnibel automatically pulled her handkerchief out, wiping it over the singed area which is her chest. Marceline was edgy at the action, and everyone held their breath. Bonnie noticed this and jerked her hand away from Marceline, flushing beet red. "I-I'm sorry.. h-here." She shoved her handkerchief into the other's hand and gulped, feeling Lady behind her. Gumball sighed and glared at Marshall, the boy looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks.." Marceline said, uneasily. She groggily went to the kitchen followed by the ginger haired maid, clasping the cold compress in her hands.

"Ma'am.. this would ease the pain." she said politely, the raven-haired smiled and ask for the treatment. Placing it on the reddened part of her skin, she sighed because of the instant relief she got.

"Much better. Thanks" the girl smiled back before excusing herself, leaving her by herself. Because of the silence inside the kitchen, the ruckus in the living room was the only sound she could her. "I wonder why Bonnie tend to stutter a lot." she mused. _Hmm. Bonnie? _she smiled. "I like the sound of that." She lifted the bag off her chest and pursed her lips, suddenly remembering the shocked reaction of the people inside the living room at her accent. She wondered why it was such a big deal for them. She decided to shrug it off and went upstairs to change her sticky clothes, catching a glimpse of his cousin being harshly pulled by Gumball.

* * *

The strawberry blonde boy pulled Marshall outside the house to talk. He hadn't told them about Marceline's accent and he does not appreciate it.

"What the hey Gummy!" Marshall complained when the pulling stopped. They were on the hidden side of the pick-up. Gumball glared at the raven-haired and closed his arms, Marshall gave him a wry smile. "If you wanted me that bad we could've been ups—".

"Why have you not told us about Marceline?" he gritted his teeth.

"What about her?" he replied. "She's my cousin!"

"We know! And she's not from here!" Marshall's composure shattered at the tone of his voice.

"So? What is it with you guys and British accents?" he yelled, Gumball looked down and balled his fist. "What, you can't befriend her because she's British?! Is that a big deal?"

"YES!" Gumball barked, loosing his as well. "It is a big deal!"

"Why? Because she's different?!" the raven-haired scoffed. "Are you that shallow?!"

"NO!" Gumball was red in mixed emotions. "I'm just worried for my sister!" Marshall calmed instantly and tilted his head.

"What? Why?" he asked, confused. Gumball looked at the window where the group can be seen inside, his sister was seated, her blue eyes staring blankly at the distraught young blonde boy who was cupping her face frantically, everyone's surrounding her, except for Marceline who he assumed was changing her shirt. He sighed.

"I'm afraid it'll happen again.." he wavered. The raven-haired boy pat his shoulders reassuringly.

"What will happen again?" he shook his head dismissively. "You can tell me Greg." Marshall said gently, he even called Gumball by his real first name. That's rare. But it didn't ease him.. he felt like crying but he held his tears, it's not the time for weakness. He led him to the back of the car, Marshall was confused but he followed nonetheless.

"You better sit." Marshall obliged and braced himself. Gumball has this firm but shaky voice and it's making the raven-haired nervous. He raised his eyebrows, as if asking what Gumball's about to say, what he's about to confess that's making him like this..

As to answer the questions that can't be put into words, Gumball stared at him solemnly and heaved a very deep sigh.

* * *

**End Note: **Ladies and gentlemen, may I present... the review corner (abbreviated: RC) ! (Cue three people clapping) This is where I'll (most probably) answer all your questions about the story or any other things ;) (if you have any).. so feel free to ask me. Here's some sample.

**RC: **

**YuzuYuri19: **It would make sense in the future... But BubbLine will happen soon.

**JayRoberts2243**: that would be the point.. a fan fiction must have the original characteristics of the characters.. 'cause if not.. then the story would just be a parody (of some sort).

**Readers/Followers/Favorites**: I love y'all! Please read and review if y'all have spare time. Thankssss! I would also like to tell you that the tittle of this story may or may not change.. I'm planning on something, I just don't know if you guys will like it.. stay tuned though it can happen anytime.. (But, does anyone even read these things?)


	5. Trauma

**A/N: **Hello! I am terribly sorry for such a late update! Anyway, enjoy this chapter... Aside: The medical situations are based on just my basic knowledge about the topic. I figure I'll let y'all know just in case someone ask. Anyhooo Enjoys lovelies! :P

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope.. still not the owner of AT.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trauma**

"Well?" Marshall asked impatiently when the pause between Gumball's sigh have gone for too long. "Spit it out gummy." Gumball looked away and sat near the raven haired boy, a wary look in his eyes as he remember the days when he thought he'd lost his sister.

"I decided to stay in the car when Bubblegum and Dad visited his friend inside the theme park.. It's really boring so I slept in and woke up with a very cheerful Bubblegum and my grinning dad, they were talking about her friend named 'Berry'." He paused to look at Marshall, making sure he's getting everything he said. The boy gave him a nod.

"I just kept quiet since I didn't know what they're talking about and they seem to be oblivious that I'm there anyways. I rolled my eyes when my sister said she didn't know what Berry's real name was. She even said the'll be 'together again'." He laughed. "I was minding my business in the car when I heard a loud crash then the car slowed down. I threw a glance at Bubblegum and she was shaking while looking at the distant wreckage, Dad.." he choked and Marshall rubbed his back, he shook his head and smiled then he continued afterwards. "Daddy rushed to the crash to help but then I saw him being shoved back by a man, dad resigned and went back to the car to drive home, he was miserable and I didn't know why."

Marshall felt guilty for his outburst earlier and looked apologetically towards his companion.

"'They crashed.' She said that over and over.. I hugged her very tightly as she repeat those words, I feel like I can't do anything. I'm just six that time. I can't imagine what Bubblegum was feeling. But then I don't know why my sister was so affected by the accident. Then at home, I thought she was just feeling sorry for the victims, I was.. _so_ shocked when she said it's Berry's car that had crashed, it dawned on us that Bubblegum must have recognized the car. That's why she was shaking with much distress." He sighed very heavily, and again, all Marshall can do was to show empathy.

"What happened next?" he asked softly, as if any louder can tear Gumball apart. Gumball's eyes were red-rimmed, but he continue to hold his tears.

"While she was saying those words, it's as if she was a robot and not a kid. She just stared blankly at us. Her emotions were wiped out. She seemed so distant. I was horrified, Marshall. My five-year old sister is already experiencing a loss of her friend. Berry was so important to her, and she saw how she was taken away.. I felt Bubblegum drift away from us too, seeing her so sad and she won't even talk to me about it, my father consulted a child psychiatrist and he advised us to just support her through it. He prescribed therapy, alongside the social support."

The raven haired stopped rubbing his back and looked at him sympathetically. Grey eyes gazing softly at his own, that didn't help Gumball but he had to continue.

"A week after that, in the hopes to cheer her up, my family went to London. But it turned out to be a very bad decision. Berry was British, we should've known better, that trip made her worst. Bubblegum remained cold and unfeeling for almost five years, she'll just stare at everything with her blue eyes drained from any emotions. She was a walking stone. I tried to talk to her but she'll never talk back. Our friends, who all knew about the incident, also tried to talk to her but their efforts were wasted. She just won't talk anymore."

"Five years? And she won't talk? Man!" Marshall can't help but to butt in. Gumball sighed.

"She'd talk. But not to us.. she have this silver pouch which she carried everywhere and occasionally talk to it while crying, then when we approach her she would wipe them and walk away as if we're not there. It broke our hearts to see her like that. I lost all hope that she'll ever be fine."

"But she eventually did right?" the raven-haired interrupted hopefully. "I mean.. look, she's the president of student body."

"Yes she did. But she the trauma's still there.. As outrageous as it sound we tried not to expose her to anything British because it would cause her to shake, like she did in the car, then succumb to her self confinement again. Knowing her situation we avoided everything British altogether. Even Finn and the others they too joined us. They understood her situation. With that done, and with social help from our friends, Bubblegum recovered slowly to what she is now.. Socially active, academically excellent. She's back to her jolly self." Gumball smiled, for the first time since his story began. "But we we're not sure if she won't be that way a gain so we make it to a point to still keep her away from anything ... you know.. things that could remind her of Berry."

"Oh... I'm sorry for not telling you Gummy." Marshall said sheepishly. "Marceline's slip was totally unplanned. She didn't know either. We are really sorry."

"It's alright.. I had to tell you sooner or later, I'm getting this feeling that you think we're weird." Marshall laughed nervously and shook his head but Gumball dismissed it. They jumped off the car and proceeded inside. "What bugged me was the fact that Bubblegum's trauma seemed to be in.. _second_ place now."

"What do you mean? What's in the first place then?" he gave Marshall a weak smile then put his hands in his pockets. "Is that even possible?" the other boy asked, about to turn the doorknob when it burst open before he even moved.

"Greg!" Lady's somewhat agitated voice greeted them in the front door. Gumball rushed pass the girl to his sister who was sitting calmly on the couch, staring intently at the very uncomfortable Marceline.

"Sis.." he started, Bubblegum's eyes locked in his. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She smiled softly. "Don't worry about me.." Something about her voice, a hint of comfort and.. something else, soothed everyone in the room, except Marceline. Who was bewildered by the fuss about her accent then the over-dramatic actions of Finn earlier. She stood up, carefully this time.

"You guys are weird." She said bluntly and rolled her eyes. "Marshall let's go to Silv's." she grabbed his keys and tossed it to her cousin. She made her way to the door, walking past Elisse who was not talking to somebody for the very first time after they met. She looked at her, as if assessing Marceline. She continued to walk when she heard her name being called.

"Wait up." She said, the girl turned around and crossed her arms.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to the right.

"Thank you." She said smiling, then went back to the living room.

Marceline stood there, staring at the empty door with an unreadable expression. _Thank you? _She repeated, _And she didn't even said 'like' that time, but why is she smiling?._ She was in the middle of her reverie when Marshall came out the door, all of his friends in tow.

"We're using the van." He said. Marceline sighed, but didn't object. She caught a glimpse of the purple clad teen once again, her indifferent aura back. But she was actually smiling at her so she gave a small smile back. One thing's bugging her though..

What Elisse is thanking her for?

* * *

**RC: **

TheJadedRebellion: she does.. isn't it great? hahaha


	6. Her Godfather

**A/N: **Please do enjoy this chapter. I wish I could update more frequently but the semester is draining me! I'll try to spare some time in writing more chapters but I cannot promise it, I have my priorities y'know. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Her Godfather**

It was a thirty minute drive.. but Bonnibel wish it was longer, an hour? A day? Just long enough for her to stop the strange feeling that she knew Marceline for so long she had learned to like her. Like, _like _like her. But it had just been an hour ago when she met the raven-haired girl. Can someone feel that in an instant? And with someone who doesn't even bother to spare her a glance? She had to do research about that one day. And soon!

Marceline kept her eyes ahead, but she was smirking to herself, Bonnibel doesn't know why. _It's adorable._ Her inner fan girl squeaked, blushing like a love struck teenager. _Oh for crying out loud! _ She berated herself in her mind for her childish blush and sudden urge to know Marceline deeper and.. perhaps to make her notice her 'feelings'. The car pulled over at a two-story house strategically built top of a hillside facing the sea. It's painted in all white and currently deflecting the colors of the setting sun. Simple yet beautiful.

"We're here." Marshall said stepping out the driver's seat, the rest followed suit but when Marceline didn't come out he tapped the window near her with a confused look. "Marceline? You guys coming or what?" he mouthed.

"Uh." She paused to look at the girl beside her, she cleared her throat. Bonnibel snapped back to reality at the sound she looked back at Marceline and offered a smiled. The girl looked at her hand then to her face and back again, she followed and blushed beet red.

"I'm s-sorry." She said, retreating her hand that was holding Marceline's like it was burned, she didn't even know she was holding them and the other didn't even pulled away.

"It's okay. Your hands are soft." She said good-naturedly and looked out the van. "Maybe we should go? Yes?" she said.

"Yeah maybe we should." She agreed and stepped out the van in an instant, Marceline following behind her while smiling like an idiot. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "What are you smiling at?"

"Your ass.." She started. Bonnibel's eyes widened and she could feel all her blood rush to her face.

"W-what?" she interrupted. Marceline smirked and chuckled before leaning near her ear.

"I was about to say asset.. Though your earlier thoughts can also be considered." She said lowly then walked away laughing while Bonnibel stood frozen, face as red as a ripe tomato. Gumball stared bewildered by her sister's strange reaction to Marceline, he walked to her but she turned away from him still trying to cover up her blush.

"Hey what happened?" he asked.

"N-nothing.." she dismissed, trying to control her blush.

"Come on you guys!" the raven haired yelled afterwards, entering the premises of the house they run after her.

* * *

As the group entered the house, they were greeted by a grey haired man, perhaps in his forty's, with a glass of orange juice in his right hand, papers on the left and bread in his mouth. He stared quizzically, not expecting to have company coming.

"Marshall? What brought you here my boy?" he asked, motioning the group to sit on his overly stuffed sofa. He laid the files down and smiled.

"Somebody wants to see you, Dad." He answered, nodding to the creaking door where Marceline stood, the Miller siblings behind. Silv stood up and smiled wildly.

"Marcy!" he exclaimed. "How are you?" he asked between the hug. Marceline chuckled then pulled away.

"Miss me that much eh, Uncle?" she grinned at him.

"You bet." He agreed. "It has been a long time since you were here." His tone dropped from excited to a weary one, remembering the loss she had back then. Marceline squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Well I'm here now." She said. "So, what's up with you old fart?" she smirked.

"Well I've been good!" he said proudly. "But I still have the occasional _crazies_!" he said, smiling at Marshall who face palmed. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Crazies?" Amber said confused.

"Just ignore him." He called back to her. "Anyone wants some roast chicken for dinner?" he yelled.

"Yeah!" the group said in unison. Marshall didn't answer but it was followed by a clanking of the oven.

"Yeah. Hi Marshall's dad!" beamed Finn.

"Hi. Kids, I'm Silvester Abadeer. Marceline's uncle slash godfather whom she love so much." The mentioned girl rolled her eyes at him playfully. "I'm Marshall Lee's obvious old man. Ain't that right.. Marshmallow?" Gumball can't help but chortled at the nickname when he heard Marshall groan loudly, followed by a few plates being chucked roughly.

"He still doesn't want the nickname, he's such a grumpy lad." He whispered to the teens, which responded with giggles. Marshall groaned even louder so Gumball excused himself to go with him.

The group familiarized themselves with the man by little chit chats and occasionally poking fun at the raven haired boy. Marceline excused herself out to answer her phone that's ringing so loudly, Bonnibel followed her feeling a bit of a creepy stalker by hiding behind a post.

"Hello.. No... Look, I'm sorry alright?... What? Just trust me on this." Marceline answered the other line with her natural accent, the pink haired flinched a little but she strangely felt at peace with it. Strangely. She can't understand what they were talking about but Marceline seemed to be exasperated from it. "Alright.. I.. l-love you too."

Bonnibel rushed back inside upon hearing Marceline's last words, she's over reacting and she knows that but chose to ignore the fact. She bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said a husky voice, she looked up to find Marshall's dad offering her a hand. She took it to stand up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course sir. I'm.. I'm just not looking." She said, smiling brightly at the man. He smiled knowingly and pat her shoulder.

"You should tell her, you know." He said casually and whispered. "You won't get anything by looking at her all the time. Not to mentioned eavesdropping." He winked then went his way, Bubblegum stood frozen at his words. _Am I that obvious? _Embarrassment washing all over her.

_Keep calm_. She instructed herself and turned to the kitchen where her friends are eating happily. She smiled at them and took a plate of her own, eating at a slower phase than her savage friends.

"Hey Marceline!" Jake called, stuffing his mouth with unholy amounts of chicken meat. "Chow down girl!"

"Make some room for me then." She said energetically. She sat near Bubblegum and winked at her. "Might I sit, M'lady?" she asked, her tone teasing. Bonnibel shrugged and moved aside, letting her sit comfortably. "Thank you." She said with a wry grin, noticing the other girl's subtle blush. She intently brushed her hands with Bubblegum's just for the fun of it then proceeded to eat her dinner with the company of her new-found friends, especially the unusual closeness she felt she have with Bubblegum. She chatted enthusiastically─a stark contrast to her earlier mood─among them and totally ignored the furiously vibrating phone in her pocket.

* * *

"Why isn't she answering?" Kendra can only guess.


End file.
